1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing solder bumps, which form on a semiconductor chip (LSI).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases when solder bumps are used to connect an LSI onto a wiring substrate. A connection that uses solder bumps is called a ball grid array (BGA) connection. In this case, for example, approximately 5000 solder bumps will be used to connect a 20 mm LSI. Thus, there are cases when connection defects occur due to misconnections between the connection terminals of a multi-layer wiring substrate and an LSI. When connection defects such as this occur, it becomes necessary to perform repair work, by which the LSI is removed from the wiring substrate and re-connected. Solder is adhering to the connecting surface of the LSI removed from the wiring board at this time. Therefore, this solder is removed using a solder removing device, and solder bumps are once again formed on the connecting surface of the LSI.
As a solder removing device, a device comprising a mechanism for pressing the surface of an LSI to which solder bumps are attached onto a heated copper plate is well known. First, this device attracts the LSI using a suction mechanism. Next, the device uses the suction mechanism to press the surface of the LSI to which the solder bumps are attached against the copper plate. When maintained in this state for a time, the solder bumps are heated and melt. The molten solder adheres to the copper plate. Thereafter, the device raises the suction mechanism with the LSI attracted as-is, pulling the LSI away from the copper plate. In accordance therewith, the solder bumps, which had been adhering to the LSI, are removed. Furthermore, the LSI referred to here is a packaged-type LSI.
As technology related to a solder removing device such as this, there is, for example, the technologies disclosed in Japan Patent Laid-open No. 11-285814 and Japan Patent Laid-open No. 2001-7509.